Shaman Inboxes
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: I saw these being done on a few other anime sections, and they're really funny! Wow, I actually got reviews! Ren's inbox is up! Please R&R!
1. Hao's Inbox

It's snowy and I'm bored. So what do I do? Write the e-mails a Shaman would get!

We start with Hao. Ignore all of the OOC-ness…. :P

I do not own Shaman King. T-T

=====

Hao's Inbox 

=====

From: iseeghosts@oyamada.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Stop That!!! 

I know that you can be very…. Extremely disturbed in the head sometimes, but PLEASE stop sending Yoh those e-mails!! It's throwing him off, and he's losing focus on the Shaman fights, and if he does that then Anna will be mad, and if Anna is mad she'll take it out on me through beatings, cooking, and cleaning! L The back of my body is all bruised up, and it's not very pleasant! 

So PLEASE, I BEG you, stop sending those e-mails!! 

-- Manta

=====

From: iseeghosts@oyamada.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Just cuz you wanna….

AAAAH! What are you talking about! I don't wanna do that with Yoh! That's disgusting and degrading, and you have a sick and twisted mind!!

This is getting deleted before Anna can find out!!! Oh my…

--Manta

=====

From: lady_boss@lovelyitako.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Die.

I saw the little e-mails you've been sending Yoh and Manta. Sick pervert. Go to hell where you belong.

--Anna

=====

From: lady_boss@lovelyitako.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Die

You don't give up, do you!?! Either stop it or I'm PERSONALLY gonna kick your ass.

--Anna

=====

From: lady_boss@lovelyitako.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Like you could….

I could too. I could also show you where to shove that mouth of yours.

--Anna

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Um… dude….

Anna's been acting bitchier than usual. And that's not good.

….for my sake.

Think you know what's up?

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: I sure do… (attachment)

O.o Is that the only thing on your mind? Didn't know you wanted to do your own brother….

I'm telling everyone now. :P

--Horo Horo

=====

From: snowflake@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!  
  
My brother just told me what you have been doing as of late! Twincest is not a good thing, now go get a life, you perverted bum!!!

Love, Pilika

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: You told your SISTER?

XD Yeah, you should have seen the look on her face!! It was priceless!!!!  
  


But… I didn't know you were up to protecting the innocent. But that kind of sucks, because I told EVERYONE.

--Horo Horo

PS. Don't kill me.

=====

From: snowflake@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Love….?

By "Love, Pilika" as my closing, I didn't mean it in the literal state. -_- Get a life.

HATE, Pilika.

=====

From: snowflake@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Oh, it's very easy to hate.

I meant I hate you!!! .

Go drink bleach and die!!

--Pilika

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Hey there….

Hey, ol' buddy, ol' pal! How ya doing? ^_^

Pilika is putting me through more cut throat training than usual. I think she's trying to kill me. O.o

What did you guys talk about??

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Grammatical Errors (attachment)

XD That's some funny stuff! You made her look like an idiot!

I mean…. I love my sister very much, um… don't… do that again..

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pumpkin_queen@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Waaaah!!!!

Mari's being mean! She won't let me borrow just ONE of her dresses. Only ONE! That's all I asked for and she won't let me!! Do something!!

With lots and lots of love, Machi

=====

From: cutiedoll@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Now now….

But Mari didn't do anything! Honest! Those dresses are Mari's dresses, and Mari should get to choose who will wear them!

If Hao-sama would like to wear them, then most definitely Hao-sama could!

Lo~ove, Mari

=====

From: pumpkin_queen@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Sorry, won't do.

That is so not fair! I think you love Mari more than me! Fess up!

Love, Machi

=====

From: pumpkin_queen@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: There's plenty of Hao love for everyone. ; )

Yeah, especially for Yoh I take it. .O      I just got an e-mail from Horo Horo….

How did he get my e-mail address? Oh well.

Love ya lots, Machi

=====

From: shamanking@spirits.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: This has got to stop….

Hao, this has got to stop. Somehow Manta, Anna, Horo Horo, Pilika, Ren, Faust, and just about everyone else I know including MOM and DAD caught wind of the e-mails you have been sending, and now think I'm your gay lover. And for the Great Spirits sake, that's just not true. And you know it. 

I can't even get straight looks from anyone anymore! Not even Amidamaru! It's all your fault!

--Yoh

=====

From: shamanking@spirits.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: I Loo~oove you!

. You're so sick! Stop doing that!

--Yoh

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Medication

Ok, the medicine is really tricky. Apply it to the wound three times a day, then close it up VERY quickly and the scour it with a flame. It'll heal quicker.

Of course not as quickly as my necromancy. Are you sure you don't want me to take a look?

--Dr. Faust VIII

=====

From: shamanking@spirits.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Oh you know you want to.

O_O 

I SO do not! 

Pilika's right, you DO need a life.

--Yoh

=====

From: pumpkin_queen@haunted.com

To: dark_side@hanagumi.com

Subject: Capital letters will not do anyone any good…

YESSA! LOOK, I'M YELLING RIGHT NOW, OR AT LEAST I SHOULD BE YELLING IN REAL LIFE!!!!  
  


Love, Machi

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Yes I'm sure

Alright, your loss.

May I ask how exactly you got that wound?

--Dr.Faust VIII

=====

From: pumpkin_queen@haunted.com

To: dark_side@hanagumi.com

Subject: Re: Caps are annoying!

I'm putting EMPHASIS on my WORDS. GET IT??!

LOVE, Machi

=====

From: metalsmoker@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: …….

Sir, are you serious about that plan of kid napping Yoh? Isn't that plan a little… extreme and stupid?

--Kanna

=====

From: metalsmoker@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: What are you saying?

Oh, nothing's wrong with the plan, sir, it's just that kidnapping Yoh so that you can molest him isn't exactly in the favor of the group.

--Kanna

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Well, it was dark….

You got it from doing that?! Wow, I pity you….

--Dr. Faust VIII

=====

From: cutiedoll@haunted.com

To: dark_side@hanagumi.com

Subject: Re: Cancel plan to kidnap Yoh….

Mari's confused…. Why doesn't Hao-sama want to do it anymores?

Love, Mari

=====

From: cutiedoll@haunted.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Idea was…

O_O Oh.

Mari loves you anyways!!

Love, Mari

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Just because your wife is dead….

I do not take special privileges just because my wife is dead! Don't you dear say that again, or I'll sick her on you!!!!

Speaking of sick… you are pretty bad. .

--Dr. Faust VIII

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Erm….

Yeah…. You didn't tell Yoh I was the one that told everyone and made up the thing about you and Yoh being gay lovers, did you? He's giving me the cold shoulder….. O.O

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Well….

You did. _ Some friend YOU are.

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: We're friends?

I thought we were!! L

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: firespirit@stargazer.com

Subject: Re: Well, we aren't.

Oh. I feel stupid now.

So!

…… wanna be my friend?

--Horo Horo

Forgive me, this was stupid. @.@

But, if you like it, please review! Tell me, which should I do next? 

Yoh, Horo Horo, or Ren?

Ren and Jun weren't in this one at all…. I wanted them to be. Oh well, they definitely will in the next one!

Please review!


	2. Ren's Inbox

 Wow! About 15 review for one chapter!!! Thanks!! ^_^

Because so many people wanted Ren (very unexpectedly) here's his! Enjoy!!!

Btw, I don't own Shaman King or any ideas of Shaman King.

=====

Ren's Inbox

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Did ya hear?

Hey! Did ya hear about Yoh and Hao???

XD

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: No…..

WELL!!! It turns out that their really gay lovers!! XD Isn't that funny??

Man, I wish I had a picture of your face right now….

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Don't waste my time!!

I'm not, this was worthwhile to hear!!

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Dinner

Hey, lil' bro, I figured we should go out to dinner a few days from now. A really nice dinner. We haven't gone out for a while. Is there anyone you want to bring?

Love always, Jun

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Stupid….

HEY!! Don't you be calling me a degrading little…. Um….. just…. Don't make fun of me. _

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

You can bring anyone you want so long as they can dress themselves and act properly.

Love, Jun

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: The Medication

Hi, I'm just writing this to check up on whether or not you have been taking the pills I've given you. They're good for your health, ya know.

--Dr. Faust VIII

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Oh come on, you must know SOMEONE. Ok, how about with at least decent manors?

Love, Jun

=====

From: bonesrule@necromancy.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: The Medication

You aren't?! Well, I suggest then you do, or a very pissed off doctor and his dead wife are gonna pay you a visit. I didn't do that diagnostic for nothing, you know.

--Dr. Faust VIII

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Alright, how about Yoh? He seems like a nice gentleman and seems to have very nice manors. Put him in a suit and I'm sure he'll clean up just nicely.

Love, Jun

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: *poke*

I'm bored. *poke*

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Oh. I didn't know… that Yoh… was that way. Um….. How about that….. Horo Horo kid?

Love, Jun

=====

From: shamanking@spirits.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: ……..

I'm NOT gay. I'm NOT!! I HAVE A FIANCÉ FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S SAKES!!! And WHY would I be into my own brother?! That's just wrong!! Whoever's telling everyone this…..

--Yoh

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner (attachment)

Oh, so Yoh's not gay. Ok. Do you want to bring him now?

Love, Jun

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Stupid Ingrate (attachment)

Don't go calling me things I don't know!!! 

Yoh's not gay? What if he's lying?

--Horo Horo

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: I don't think so…

So what if he sounded…. Or wrote like he was upset? Doesn't matter to me.

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Ok! ^^ So Yoh's coming to dinner with us! Where do you wanna go?

Love, Jun

=====

From: the_head@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: ….

I hear there has been secret dinner planning between you and your sister. I will not have this! You cannot have a dinner!

….unless I am invited.

--En Tao

=====

From: shamanking@spirits.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Thanks!

Hey, thanks for inviting me to dinner! Glad you know the truth @.@

--Yoh

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

I don't mind where we go. As long as the food is good and it's fancy.

And don't worry about dad. I'll take care of him.

Love, Jun

=====

From: samurai_master@spirits.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: HIIIIIII!!!!!!

HIIIIIII!!!!! IT'S AMIDAMARU!!!!!!! I TOOK OVER YOH'S BODY FOR A BIT AND GOT MYSELF AN E-MAIL!! ISN'T IT COOL??? IT TOOK ME A HALF HOUR THINKING UP THE ADDRESS!! HAHA! 

BY THE WAY, DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS CAPITAL LETTERS FONT?? IT'S DRIVING ME UP A WALL!!

NOT LITERALLY. I CAN'T BE DRIVEN UP WALLS, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE EVEN FOR A GHOST. BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!

FROM, AMIDAMARU

=====

From: the_head@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Why you….

I knew it! You and your sister are against me! Well, I'll show you!!!

--En Tao

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: O.o

Did you just get a crazy e-mail from Amidamaru? Scared the heck outta me…

--Horo Horo

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Dad's gone psycho on us. Oh well, just ignore him for now.

Love, Jun

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: O.o

He's not an idiot, just…. Well…. You know…. Died 600 years ago… and hasn't exactly come up to speed with new technology….. @.@

--Horo Horo

=====

From: the_head@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: That's it!

That's it! You and your sister are GROUNDED. 

--En Tai (your pissed off father)

=====

From: the_head@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: That's it!

I can too! So what if we don't live in the same house! You are grounded and that's that! No Bason for a week!

--En Tao

=====

From: the_head@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: That's it!

Just watch me take him away. He'll be so away you won't know what away is.

--En Tao

=====

From: pretty_daoshi@taofamily.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Re: Dinner

Again, father's an idiot, just ignore him.

Love, Jun

=====

From: ice_mountain@aizutribe.com

To: da_strongest@taofamily.com

Subject: Um….

Can I go to dinner with you? I'm hungry.

--Horo Horo

I ended with Horo Horo again. Lol Well there's Ren's. He seems to have this big family complex of inviting people to dinner….

I liked Amidamaru's e-mail the best. :P I wanted to put Lyserg in this one… Oh well, next one!! :D

Please review! And who next, Horo Horo or Yoh?


End file.
